


Proud of You

by RyDyKG



Series: MCC After-fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Self-Doubt, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit, god I hope I used that tag right, minecraft championship, they’re brothers your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: The Green Guardians have won Minecraft Championships 12. After the photos have been taken, Wilbur talks to Tommy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCC After-fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053785
Comments: 22
Kudos: 417





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> I may be sleep-deprived from waking up at hell o’clock to catch the streams, and I may also be two seconds away from collapsing, but that will not stop me from speedrunning the _hell_ outta this fic. They’re brothers your honour.
> 
> Some parts of this might be interpreted as romantic but I assure you everything in here is just platonic. 
> 
> As I speedran this it’s really,, it’s real OOC I just wrote this for the fluff if I’m being honest

One final shot from Harvey, and it was all over. The Green Guardians had officially won Minecraft Championships 12.

Wilbur screamed and cheered from the platform above the Dodgebolt arena below, excitement and adrenaline buzzing through his nerves. When he got hit, he had spawned back on the Green Guardians’ side, and for the past few minutes had been gripping the railing with so much strength he was surprised his hand wasn’t already wrinkled.

“We won!” he yelled with his teammates, fists in the air as he whooped. “We won!”

They were led up to the stage, crowns on their heads and satisfaction filling their hearts. Below them, the audience and their fellow competitors cheered for them.

Wilbur beamed brightly, ignoring the slight pain from his throat or the fact that he was sweating like hell.

He had just won with Phil, George, and Harvey, and boy was he feeling the effects of it now. He was exhausted, high on adrenaline, and brimming with happiness.

While him and his teammates were posing for pictures, his eyes wandered out to the crowd, searching for something — or rather, someone. His smile widened when he spotted Tommy, with his hands on the bars and a bright smile on his face as well.

“You did amazing,” the younger boy mouthed up at him, and _oh_ it should be impossible to feel more happy than he already was, but it was hard not to feel proud of himself when Tommy — when the kid who was practically his _brother_ — was proud of him.

Wilbur was proud of him too — so proud of the boy Tommy’s become. He made a mental note to tell him that once the photos were done.

The moment all the pictures were taken, Wilbur immediately rushed off the stage, shouting off to his teammates to not wait up for him.

Phil watched Wilbur head over to Tommy with a fond smile. He had noticed Will shooting looks at the blond, and he was all too happy to let them talk with each other before they all headed home.

“What’s he doing?” Harvey asked. Beside him, George was also staring at Wilbur’s back in curiosity.

Phil laughed, shaking his head and gesturing the other two to walk away. “He’s just trying to talk to his brother, let’s leave him be for now.”

“Tommy!” Wilbur said loudly. The younger spun around and smiled as they rushed over to each other.

Wilbur let out a small ‘oomph’ as Tommy’s body collided with him. He picked the younger up with ease despite his height, spinning him around and making the younger giggle and laugh.

After a few spins, he put him down. And almost immediately, Tommy was grinning at him, radiating excitement and happiness.

“Wilbur you did so great!” Tommy gushed up at him, for once not trying to be the loud and rude kid he often presented himself as. “I mean, you really popped off! And you hit so many of your shots in Dodgebolt!”

“Yeah, yeah I did!” Wilbur laughed. “You saw me do that shot last round, right Tommy? You did, right?”

“Of course! How could I not?”

“Come on, let’s go see my statue together,” Wilbur tugged on Tommy’s hand, smiling as he slid his hands with his, before walking off to the place where the statues of past winners were at.

As they walked, they chatted about everything that had happened in the championships.

“And then I managed to tag Dream in the parkour warrior like really quick,” Tommy babbled on. “It was so cool, you wouldn’t believe how amazing I felt. And in the new map of Ace Race, I came in the top ten! In the new map!”

“I saw, I saw,” Wilbur chuckled. “That was impressive. You did good.”

“Well, of course I did, and- that’s your statue!” Tommy pointed out excitedly.

They rushed over to stare at the statues. The Green Guardians had gotten two little cottages and some nice plants and forestry as part of their background. Wilbur grinned at the sight of his own statue.

“Well, would you look at that?” Wilbur said smugly, hands on his hips. “I’m looking fantastic, aren’t I? Looking like an absolute- Tommy?”

Wilbur had been in the middle of his sentence when he had turned to Tommy by chance, only to see the younger boy not smiling, just staring at the statues with a small frown.

His heart dropped. Was Tommy not proud of him?

“Tommy?” he asked gently. “Tommy, is there something wrong?”

Tommy didn’t speak up. After a while, he let out a little sigh, one that didn’t sound happy.

“You know, now that you, Techno and Phil have all won twice,” Tommy spoke up, eyes downcast. “It’s just me left behind. I’m the only one who still has one win.”

Wilbur frowned. “Well, yeah, but you’ll catch up eventually. You always do. That’s what you’re good at, right? You’ll get your second win in no time.”

“But what if I don’t?” and Wilbur saw a rare moment when Tommy stopped acting like a gremlin brat, when he looked nervous and uncertain. “I mean, what with my past records in Minecraft Championships and all.”

Wilbur stared at him. Obviously Tommy needed reassurance, but how was Wilbur to give that?

His hand reached up to feel the crown still on his head, and he smiled, an idea coming to his mind.

Wilbur took off his crown and placed it on Tommy’s head, smiling gently as the younger jerked up his head to stare at him in wonder, one hand reaching up to touch the crown.

“You’ll get there one day, kid,” he ruffled his hair fondly, fully believing every word he was saying. “I believe in you. You can do it.”

And when Tommy smiled up at him, bright and warm, Wilbur would never admit it, but he felt something warm curl up in his chest too, just from that smile alone.

‘He really is like my little brother.’


End file.
